


Happiness is built brick by brick

by Alextheliger



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Hardships, M/M, Minor Character Death, Single-parent Youngho, family au, ill properly edit the rating if that comes up, smut maybe later on, with ten ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alextheliger/pseuds/Alextheliger
Summary: Seo Youngho and his girlfriend, now wife, Jieun have a daughter together at age 18. Jieun develops a hereditary disease that ends up killing her, thus forcing Youngho and their daughter alone...but she makes Youngho promise her something.He has to stay strong, and allow himself to fall in love again when the time comes.





	Happiness is built brick by brick

_February 14th, also known as Valentine's day. Youngho and his girlfriend of a year usually spend this day together going to the movies and spending time together. Their relationship was generally sexual-free, and Youngho was happy with it. He didn't need to sleep with Jieun to show her how much he loves her, he showed her in many beautiful ways. He showed her by texting her every morning when she got up for school, and he would sneak kisses in between classes. He would give her (fake) roses and tell her the most cheesiest lines he could think of. She loved each and every one of them he'd say, and the laughter would melt his heart each time. She was absolutely beautiful, and he was so madly in love with her. Youngho would be lying if he said he didn't think of a future with Jieun._

_But this year was different. They felt ready. He took her on a date to a respectable 5 star restaurant (he worked very hard to get the money to afford it.) and they enjoyed the night there. Then, they went back to her place afterwards and she invited him in. Tonight was special, and she was just as beautiful as she always was. Jieun led him to her room and shut the door once he walked in. There was no fear, no shyness. Just strong emotions, and love._

_A few months later, though, Jieun started acting a bit strange. Youngho tried not to think much of it, but he couldn't help it. He was very good at observing people and their behavior, so he knew right away that something was off. Whenever he tried asking her about it, she always laughed nervously and shrugged him off. He eventually stopped bothering, because it was starting to annoy her. He would still give her roses, tell her his new invented pick-up lines and gave her several kisses as he usually did and more. Youngho did his best to show her how much he loves her, and she started to push away more and more._

_Until one day, she had enough. She called him up and asked him to meet her at  the place they shared their first kiss. She had to do something, she had to tell him something. She was ashamed at first. They were only 18. She was afraid. Afraid he'd leave her if he ever found out. She knew he loves her, but she still had that fear. Watching the clock, she picked out her clothing carefully. Putting on a t-shirt that covered her stomach that was now showing a slight baby bump, she finished getting dressed and headed to the park._

_Waiting there was Youngho, and her breath seemed to be caught in her lungs. He looked so good, so handsome. Her heart cried out to his, and she fought back a tear. She had to do this. She needed to..So, approaching him she gave him a sorrowful look._

_"Jieun-ah! My love, why did you want to meet up here?" He asked, moving closer to her to take her hand in his._

_"We need to break up." She responded softly, but firmly. Once his hand touched hers, she pulled hers away. Her heart shattered the moment she glanced up at his face._

_"....Oh. I see..." Youngho started to say, but went quiet. It was several moments before he finished, "Can I know why? Did I do something wrong?"_

_"No! No, it's not you. Trust me-- I just..I need space. I love you, I do, but Youngho please. I just need some time away." She quickly responded, and felt stupid for using such an excuse. What a typical thing to say, right? ' It's not you, it's me.' She hated that excuse and yet here she was, using it on the man she was in love with._

_"I see...I..well..I don't know what to say.." He said softly. Youngho just stood there, confused on what he should do now. Walk away? Stay there and beg her not to leave him? He trusted her with all of his being, surely she had a good reason for this._

_"I..I have to go now. Please don't come over or call me. I won't respond to texts, either." Jieun was devastated, but she had to do this. Better now than later, right? So they parted. He one way, she the other. She was going to carry the baby and raise the child on her own because she was too afraid to tell Youngho the truth._

_\---------------------------------------_

**5 and 3/4 months later, November 14th 2013 at 6:05 AM**

   Youngho found out about the pregnancy on accident. He was working on his music when he got a call from Jieun's mother, asking him what Jieun meant by "Sugar plum Fairy gum". He remembered laughing at that for a moment, before telling her it's a type of mixture of food he used to make her all the time. She then asked him to make it for Jieun because "pregnant women and their cravings, amiright?" He also realized later that Jieun's mother only said that to purposely inform him about the pregnancy. Apparently she found out about the pregnancy a few weeks after Valentine's day, and tried to hide it as long as she could. When she started showing it, she decided breaking up was easier. He had a general idea on why she thought like that, but he didn't have confirmation. Either way, he was happy to hear the news albeit accidentally told.

   That was a month ago from now, and here they were in the fraternity ward of the best prestigious hospital in the area. Jieun's family was pretty wealthy and only wanted the best for their daughter, and their grand-daughter. Jieun though, never really wanted to use her fortune unless it was absolutely needed. Youngho was sitting quietly at Jieun's side, her contractions closer and closer than ever. The doctor came in on occasion to check how dilated she was getting, and each time he said "just a bit more."

   He was going to talk, but Jieun gave him the scariest glare he had ever seen a person give. So, he kept quiet. Finally, the doctor decided she was fully dilated and prepped her for the birthing process. Jieun denied the offer of an epidural, because she wanted this to be as natural as she could get it. Youngho had given her his hand to hold onto, and she squeezed the life of out him. Still, he encouraged her to the best of his limits and in a matter of minutes the baby was out and crying.

  The Doctor and fellow nurses took the baby to a side station to clean her off, clothe her and eventually handed her to Jieun. Jieun was exhausted, naturally, but she giggled proudly of their creation. The baby's crying eventually soothed and Jieun started to hand her off to Youngho. Picking up his daughter carefully, he smiled widely. She was going to be just as beautiful as her mother.

  "So, have you two thought of a name, yet?" A nurse asked as she walked in. She was holding onto documents.

  "Mm..I want her to have my family name, Eun. Youngho, what do you think would fit well with that?" Jieun asked softly, still exhausted from the work.

  "Hmm...How about...Jae? Jaeeun." He responded after a few moments of thinking.

   "Okay, what will the surname be?" The nurse asked, writing on the documents.

   "Seo." Jieun responded without hesitation. Youngho frowned for the moment, looking at Jieun. She smiled back up at him, and motioned for him to hand back their baby. Giving her Jae-eun again, he agreed on the surname. Once the nurse left, Youngho pulled a chair over and sat down.

    "Seo Jaeeun...Seo...hmm..Let's get married as soon as possible, Jieun." 

    A soft giggle and she looks up at him, and a single word came out. "Yes."

\-----

   A year has passed, and it was Jaeeun's first birthday. Using the money that Youngho has gotten from his music career, they were able to throw a decent sized birthday party. They had invited all of their friends and family. Everyone but Youngho's father showed up, which wasn't a surprise. His father was very unhappy, and have been since Youngho was sixteen years old. You see, Youngho was a music enthusiast and enjoyed rapping. He mixed his own music and wrote his own lyrics. He then would record his work, and upload them to a well-known site used for such things. He also uploaded them to other places to be able to make money off his work, and once he turned 18 Youtube allowed him to sign up to get paid for uploading his work there too.

   He became very well-known and he made decent money off of it. His father distanced himself even more when he found out that Jieun was pregnant. His father despised Jieun, and Youngho knew it had to do with the fact she came from a wealthy family. Still, this was a special day and Youngho was hurt that his father couldn't even be there for his grand-daughter. Once the guests were settled in their seats, and Jaeeun in hers, the cake was brought out. Altogether, they sang.

   _Saengil chukahamnida_

_saengil chukahamnida_

_saranghaneun Jaeeun-ssi_

_saengil chukahamnida~_

  And Jaeeun tried to blow out the candle. She couldn't get it though, so Jieun did it for her. A soft giggle could be heard and Jaeeun tried to stick her hand into the cake but was stopped by Youngho. Laughter could be heard, and Jieun cut the cake into slices for everyone, including dear Jaeeun, to eat. The celebration was fantastic, and it was eventually time to open presents. Of course, Jieun's parents spoiled Jaeeun the most. 

   She had many toys now, but she also had needed items like clothing and potential toys for when she gets older. She was also given money (which Jieun took and stored in a piggy bank labeled "Jaeeun's College Fund") and she was also given a stuffed animal from Youngho's mother. His mother knitted, and this stuffed animal was made with lots of love and her hard work. Jaeeun loved it and practically started to worship it. She would never put it down, and she brought it with her everywhere she went.

   Eventually the party had to come to a close and everyone started to head home. Youngho stopped his mother though, and talked to her about his father. He learned his father was still very upset with this, especially with the marriage. Still, Youngho sighed. One day he'll win his father back. Kissing his mother's cheek, he seen her out. Setting Jaeeun down in front of the tv with her new stuffed animal, she sat there the whole time while Youngho and Jieun cleaned up the house from the celebration. It was starting to get late out, so they picked up Jaeeun and took her to bed. Setting her down in her big-girl crib, Jieun pulled out a book and softly read it until Jaeeun fell asleep.

   The parents stayed up a bit late, but eventually headed off to bed as well. The next day was going to be just as eventual as always, and they were happy with what their life has become. Nothing could ruin this, not even Youngho's bitter father. Nothing could tear their family apart, and they felt blessed.

   That is, until Jieun woke up feeling very sick and had to be taken to the hospital. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this, I will get to working on this as much as I can and as quickly. I have many ideas, and I expect great things from this.


End file.
